A Royal Engagement
by Spitfire F.22
Summary: Robin And Starfire are getting married! But firs they'll have to select a wedding party, deal with family, and continue to fight villans! Much future fun planed. This Chap:Things Get interesting in Jump City, and Gothem City
1. Prolouge: A perfect Night

**Welcome, all! This is the beginning of what I hope will be a continuing series of fics.**

**Before I can begin, some basic info:**

**In later chapters of this story, I plan to bring in Kim and Ron form Disney Channel's Kim Possible as close friends of the Teen Titans, for reasons that I hope to make clear later.**

**Also, this story follows the events of "Rain" by a few years.**

**With that done, it's time for the disclaimer!**

**I do not own the Teen Titans, Kim Possible, or any other cartoon show. Not that I wouldn't want to, but I'm to poor. Maybe someday that will change. (Evil laughter)**

**On with the story!**

Prologue: A Perfect Night

As the sun slipped beneath the horizon , a soft rain fell on Jump City. In the T shaped tower in the harbor, 5 heroes prepared for the activities that they had planed that evening. Beast Boy turned on the Game Station, and was begging Raven to race him. Cyborg was preparing his famous 3 meat spaghetti, and hoping that Beast Boy was too busy pestering Raven to notice the scent. Robin and Starfire were each in their rooms, preparing for their date.

In Starfire's room-

_Dear Diary,_

_Were going out again tonight. I hope he like's my dress. I love going out with him so much. He's always so kind to me. Oh Robin, I wish that I could let you know how much I appreciate the way you treat me. I want to be with you forever._

In Robin's room-

Aug 19

_Tonight's the night. I'm going to ask her. I know we're a little young, but she almost got married two years ago, and to that blob! I'm so glad I'm finally gonna ask her. I just hope I don't chicken out._

"Yo, Robin!" Cyborg called out, "Why don't you and Star stay in tonight? It's pretty wet out there, and I'm cooking."

"No thanks!" Robin called back, "I don't want to be anywhere near the tower when Beast Boy finds out what your cooking! And besides, a little rain will only keep things quiet outside. We'll have a great time."

Robin stepped out of his room, wearing a tuxedo and his mask.

"Hey Rob, looking sharp!" the half robot called out.

"Thanks, Cy."

Beast Boy turned around, as did Raven, glad that the green changeling was distracted for a moment.

"Hi ya, Robin! Whatcha all dressed up for?"

"Well, I, uh."

Raven gave Beast Boy a swift jab to the ribs.

"He's got a date with Starfire tonight, you idiot."

"Oh, yeah. Hey what's that smell? It smells like-"

Just at that moment, Starfire entered the room. She was gliding a foot off the ground, and looked like a dream. Her gown was lavender, and in her hair was a lily. (A/N-For the dress, think "Date with Destiny. I love that epi.) Se wore long white gloves, and her face simply glowed. Robin's mouth hung slightly open, and Beast Boy's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He as the first to speak.

"Yowza!"

"You look great, Star."

"You look rather great yourself, Boy Wonder."

With that, the Robin took Starfire's arm.

"Don't stay out all night, and don't forget your keys."

"Ha ha. Very funny Raven. We're both nearly 19, and I'll make sure that if were locked out we'll find some place to stay."

"Rob, here!" Cyborg called out as he tossed something to Robin.

"The keys to the T-car?"

"Sure. Don't want you two to get too wet. Have fun, and bring it back in one piece."

Starfire was getting a bit impatient. "May we leave now, please?"

"Lets go."

The two had just reached the basement when they heard a terrible scream that stopped them in their tracks.

"MEAT! I SMELL MEAT!"

"Robin, I think we better go before something bad happens."

They scrambled into the T-car, and burst out laughing.

"Maybe Raven would like to go with us."

"I'm sure she would, but I was thinking of something more privet tonight. Besides, if we take one , we'd have to take 'em all."

"Where are we going tonight, Robin?"

"Well Star, I was thinking we'd eat dinner first-"

"Yes, but where?" Starfire begin to look at Robin, with her eyes as large as they could be. "Pleasssssse?"

"No deal. You'll just have to wait and see."

"Very well." Starfire, curious as she was, always enjoyed surprises, especially from Robin.

In a few minutes, they had arrived at one of the most expensive restaurants in Jump City.

"How did you get a reservation?"

"Well, when your former guardian is a billionaire and you are the defender of the city, there few places you can't get into."

"Of course."

"Mr. Wayne, your table is ready."

"But Robin, your name is-"

"Starfire, I can't have him call out my real name. If I did, I'd have no reason to wear the mask."

"I hadn't thought of that."

They arrived at their table, which was in a rather privet part of the restaurant.

"I'll have the roasted duck with wild rice, and the lady will have-"

"The leg of lamb and a leg of turkey and, um, some mustard."

"Are you sure?"

"What ever she says. I'm paying for it."

"Very well. Your food will be ready shortly."

"Thank you, Robin. I hope I have not made the fool of myself."

"Of course not. You can eat whatever you want."

The two talked happily. They always enjoyed each other's company, and took great joy in sharing whatever they thought of with each other. None the less, Robin couldn't help but feel that he was beating around the bush, and Starfire felt rather the same.

"And that's why Cyborg eats food _and_ plugs himself in at night."

"I always wondered about that. You always do such a good job of explaining things to me."

"You know, there's less and less I need to explain to you. I just learned about Cy last week. How did you like your dinner?"

"It was wonderful."

"Then let's go. There's something I want to tell you, but I want to go some where else first."

"Ok."

Robin paid, and left a generous tip for the waiter. When he and Star arrived outside, the rain had picked up. Robin drove for a short time, until he arrived at the park.

"Oh, the park! Do you wish to take the stroll?"

"That's why were here. Take my umbrella."

"I love this weather. It's so wonderful to see the little drops of water cascading towards the earth."

"I love it too. Remember, it was just like this when we first got together." Robin replied.

They laughed, then began walking.

They walked for a while, hand in hand, silently enjoying each other's company, until Starfire remembered something. She turned to Robin and asked, "What is it that you had wanted to tell me?" Robin's haert was pounding.

_This is it._

"Um, it's more something I wanted to ask you." With that, he pulled a small box out of

his pocket.

_Oh God, let her say yes!_

"Starfire, would you marry me?" He had turned around, and was now face to face with the Tamerainian beauty.

_He asked me!_

"Oh, Robin! Yes! Yes definitely! I would be most happy to marry you!"

With that Robin wrapped his arms around her and the two kissed. It felt beyond wonderful, as they were filled with a strange tingling, and they wanted t remain together forever. Unfortunately, Starfire had dropped her umbrella, and the two Titans were now soaking wet.

"Um, Robin, perhaps we should go home now."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Don't want any one to get worried about us."

"And I can tell our friends!"

"Of course."

When they arrived back at the tower, Starfire and Robin were blissfully happy and utterly soaked. They had no idea of the scene that would greet them when they entered the main room.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WERE GONNA FEED US MEAT!"

"BUT THAT'S THE MAIN INGREADIANT IN MY THREE MEAT SAUSE!"

"WOULD YOU TWO GIVE IT A REST ALREADY! IT'S BEEN THREE HOURS!"

"Friends, I would like to make an announcement!"

"Star, I don't think they can hear you."

"Oh. FRIENDS! I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!

Starfire was renowned for her vocal ability, and everyone fell silent.

"Robin and I are to be married!"

At this, each titan reacted in their own way. Raven smiled slightly and said "Congratulations." Cyborg's jaw fell to the ground, and Beast Boy stood up and shouted, "Dudes! Robin and Star! Are getting married! There's only one way to commemorate such a momentous occasion-"

"Where did you learn a word like momentous?" Raven playfully asked.

Beast Boy glared at her for a second, then resumed, with Cyborg. "WAFFLES!"

**Thank You for reading, and reviewing. I plan to update as soon as possible, but am not sure when that will be. It will probably get funnier. Check out my profile, and my other stories. Thank you, and REVIEW! Beast Boy wants you to!**


	2. The Sickness for Home

**

* * *

As promised, I am continuing. I hope to add about 2 chapters a week, if I can.**

**Thank You, everyone who reviewed. Beast Boy is pleased, even if there were only two of you. If my internet wasn't on the fritz, I would mention you by name. **

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Teen Titans, but I hope to own the DVDs soon.**

**On with the show!**

Home Sick

It was about 2 weeks later. Beast Boy an Cyborg were on the game Station as usual, while Raven tried to read.

"Could you two please keep it down?" She asked, without any real hope of a positive response.

Just then, Starfire entered the room. Something was strange about her.

A casual "Hello, friends." was all she said as she floated to the fridge.

Raven noticed, and said. "Hey, anything wrong, Star? Did you and Robin have some sort of arguments?"

"Oh., no Raven. Robin is simply wonderful!" Starfire responded, with much of her usual cheer.

Having found what she was looking for, Starfire floated out of the room.

"Hey! Either of you notice something wrong with Star?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy turned around.

"Yeah, she seems like she's been…um?"

"Moping." "Yeah, moping."

"So…what are we gonna do about it?" Raven asked the two boys.

Beast Boy spoke up, "Let's tell Robin. He'll think of how to cheer her up!"

Raven replied, "No. He'll think its his fault, and I'm pretty sure it's not. There's no telling what he would do."

Cyborg had an idea. "Why don't we cheek he diary? I'm sure if anything's buggin her she'd write all about it."

"Good idea, Cy." Raven said approvingly.

"Dudes, one question. How do we get it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Simple. We just have Robin take Star out, and we sneak into he room." was Cy's reply.

"Excellent. Let's get started." Raven said with a smile.

* * *

"It would be fun. You three think you can handle things for a few hours?" Robin appreciated his friends offer to watch the tower while he and Starfire went out. Of course, he had no idea why the three would seem so happy to get him out.

"Starfire, let's go!"

"I'm coming, Robin!"

Cyborg whispered to Raven, "At least she's still happy when she's with him."

"Then it must be something else."

As the door closed, Beast Boy leapt up from the couch.

"Let's go! We won't have forever!"

Cyborg punched in the security override code, and Starfire's door slid open.

"So. Much. Pink. Let's not waste any time in here." Raven commented.

"Here it is, Ya'll!"

"Open it! Open it!"

"Give me that." Raven ordered. "As the only women on this team, I should be the one to read it. Let's see. Dear Diary, Dear Diary, um….Bingo!"

"What's it say?" Cyborg asked.

"I'll read it." Raven started:

_Dear Diary: _

_I am so glad that Robin and I are to be married. But I feel like something's missing. All my life, I always thought of the grand ceremony that I would have on Tameran. I am glad that I will be with Robin, and Earth is my true home, but I can't help but think of what I'm missing._

"Oh." Beast Boy said quietly. "But wait. Wasn't she gonna have to marry that gurgglespletch thing on Tameran? Why does she miss that place?"

Raven sighed. "Beast Boy, she doesn't miss that thing. She was raised to get married. Naturally she would have dreamt about it."

"So," Cyborg said, "Now that we know what's up, what are we going to do?"

Raven replied, "We'll, I've got an idea."

Raven filled the boys in on the details of her plan.

"And if we get to work now, it will be ready when they get back."

"Awesome!" Beast Boy declared. With that, the three got started.

* * *

"Boasting signal strength…Got it!"

"Good work, Cy. Ok, here we go."

Raven waited for a few moments, then began.

"Hello. I am Raven of the Teen Titans, and would like to speak with the Grand Ruler about Princess Starfire."

"Please hold. Your request is being processed."

"Even across three galaxies, being put on hold is just as annoying." Beast Boy remarked.

"Cyborg, get Star and Robin back here. If this works, we'll need 'em soon."

"Oh Robin, you dance very well!"

"Maybe, but it's only fun because I'm with you."

The familiar tone of the Titans communicator rang out.

"Robin here."

"Yo, Rob, I'm sure you're enjoying yourselves, but we need you back here pronto."

"Ok." Robin closed the communicator. "Star, they need us back at the tower."

"Oh, I hope nothing bad has happened to our friends!"

* * *

"And so, If you could talk to them, I sure it would help."

"I would be glad to help my bumblegorf!"

"Thanks."

"Raven, they're here!" Beast Boy called out.

"Let's go to the training room."

"Aw, man!"

"Rae's right. I'm sure they'll want to be alone."

The three Titans had just arrived in the training room when they heard a squeal from the main room.

"Galfore! How, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." he lied.

"Oh! My k'norfeka! I have such wondrous news! Robin and I are to be married!"

"Really?"

* * *

The conversation continued for a few hours. Beast Boy had grown impatient, and was amusing himself by trying to make Raven smile. He changed into a monkey, and swung across the room.

"Come on, Rea! Everybody likes monkeys!"

"Not me."

"Ok. What do you like?"

"Quite. Silence. And maybe some tea."

Beast Boy growled. "Great. Here I am knocking myself out, and you won't even give me a chance!"

Cyborg was beginning to tire of his teammates' squabble when Starfire burst in, dragging Robin behind.

"Friends! I have most glorious news! Galfore will come to Earth to attend our wedding!"

"I'm glad to hear it." Raven said without emotion.

"Dudes! I'm glad that's-" Beast Boy began when Raven covered his mouth with her hand. "Mumph mummphk mhhhhhhhh!"

"Beast Boy? Were you gonna say something?" Robin asked as he noticed the strange muffled cries of the changeling. Raven glared at her small teammate as she realized his mouth.

"No." he said quietly, as he glanced over at Raven.

"Good. Because I'm buying pizza."

"Oh! May I have the mint frosting and bananas?"

"Sure, Star."

"Tofu!"

"8 meat!"

"If you two start that again, you'll be suspended from the ceiling until next Tuesday."

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the short chap. The next one should be better. And Review! It will make Raven smile. Just a little.**


	3. Unexpected Guests

**Welcome to Chapter 3 of A royal Engagement. Thank you all for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. There, I said it. Happy?**

Unexpected Guests

"Friday night! That means just one thing-Movie night!" Cyborg shouted.

"Alright! Anybody up for 'Rivers of Blood 3-More Blood Still'?" Beast Boy asked, with just a bit of hope.

"Actually, I was hoping for something more romantic." Starfire remarked. Robin's arm was already around her shoulders.

"I don't think you're gonna be watching much of the movie no matter what we put on." Raven calmly observed. Robin and Starfire turned bright red.

"Guess your right." Robin replied. "So, Raven, is there anything you want to see?"

"I did have something in mind." the goth replied, as she pulled a DVD out of her cloak.

"The Hunt for the Red October?" Beast Boy was stunned. "You like that?"

"I read the novel three times."

"Ok, let's just put it in and get started." Cyborg announced. No one could figure out why Cy kept looking at the clock on the wall, or why he suddenly seemed rather nervous.

As the movie started, Raven sat to one side, and was the only one paying much attention to the movie's plot. Robin and Starfire were in their own little world, oblivious to anything else, Beast Boy had turned himself into a cat, and was now inching toward Raven. And Cyborg kept glancing over at the clock.

"9:30. They should be here any minute."

Just then, the door alarm went off.

"Uh, um, Titans Go." Robin said, obviously disappointed at the interruption.

"Don't get your hair out of place." Cyborg said with a smirk. "It's just the Titans East. They wanted to come over and celebrate your engagement. And they said they were bringing a surprise."

"Ok. Don't just stand there. Let them in."

As Cyborg opened the door, Bumble Bee, Mas o Menos and Aqualad rushed in. For some reason, Speedy remained by the door.

"Hey Sparky!" Bumble Bee spoke first. "Congrats, Starfire and Robin!"

"Si!" The Spanish twins added.

"Thank you very much, Friends!" was Starfire's cheerful reply.

"Yeah, thanks for coming over." Robin added.

"Hey, what's the surprise?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah! Is it some kind of cake? Or a new Game Station?" Beast Boy added hopefully.

"Nothing like that." Speedy replied. "We just wanted you to meet our newest member."

With that, a tall, slender girl with long black hair, large eyes, and a largely armor outfit walked in.

"Blackfire!" The Titans gasped.

"Hello, sister dear." Blackfire greeted Starfire.

* * *

"Why are you here? Have you done something to our friends?" Starfire returned accusingly. The five Jump City titans were now in battle stance. Robin pulled out his bo-staff, Cyborg armed the sonic cannon, Beast Boy turned into a raptor, Starfire's hands began to glow, and Raven floated in the air, prepared to chant her phrase.

"Calm down! She's one of us!" Aqua Lad called to the titans.

"But she-"

"We know what she did to you, Starfire. That's why we didn't tell any of you until now that she had joined us."

"Why? Why did you let her join?" Robin asked, angry at the thought that anyone would bring his fiancée's worst enemy to their tower.

"It would seem that I am the one who should explain." Blackfire said.

Robin was apprehensive, but stood down. The other four followed suit. Robin Put his arm protectively around Star.

"Very nice. I figured I'd find you two like that."

"That's not an explanation." Cyborg growled.

"Ok, ok." Blackfire replied. "Where do I begin?"

"After you banished me from Tameran, I began traveling around the galaxy. For a while I was pretty bitter, and spent my time thinking of how I could ruin your perfect little lives.

And then I started to wonder, what makes your life so good? You have money, but not as much as I could steal any day. You have powers, but so do I. How are you so different form what I am, or could be? And then it hit me. Even more then the hero thing, you've got friends. Friends who would travel across the universe to say good bye. Friends who stay by you. I could never buy such friends. So, I decided that since I couldn't beat you, I would join you. I realized that, after our last couple encounters, I couldn't count on a warm reception in Jump City, so I tried else where. That's how I found Steal City, and the Titans East."

Bumble Bee took over from there. "She came in, and showed us what she could do. The male elements of the team decided to let her join when she walked into the main hall, but I had my suspicions. When she flew and her hands did that glowing thing, I figured she must have some connection with Starfire, even though the resemblance isn't that strong.

I did some digging and found out about Blackfire. I confronted her about it, and she confessed." The Titans East leader added, "Starfire, Robin, all of you, I know she hurt you, but if there's one thing I learned form our encounters with Brother Blood, its that you've got to give people a second chance. Maybe she wasn't under mind control, but she seems serious about reform, and we trust her."

Starfire responded, "It seems that you have gained the respect of our friends, and so I shall trust you as well. I hope very much that our trust is not misplaced, for everyone's sake."

"It's not. I promise." Blackfire answered earnestly.

"Um, ok." Cyborg quietly stated.

Beast Boy thought of how he could break the tension, when he had an idea.

"Ain't we supposed to be haven a fiesta!" he shouted in a fairly good Puss in Boots voice.

With that, the party began. A sign fell from the ceiling which read, "Congratulations, Robin and Starfire!", and a strobe ball fell into place and cast its pulsing light across the room.

"Cyborg, what did I tell you about disco balls?"

"Come on, man! Lighten up!"

Robin turned red with anger and looked ready to hurt his half-robotic friend when Starfire grabbed his hand.

"Would you not like to dance with me?" She asked in her innocent voice, her eyes shining with anticipation. With a final glance at Cyborg, who had already started swaying with Bumble Bee, the Titan leader gave in.

"Of course I would, Star."

"Awww, how sweet!" Blackfire commented with a bit of a smirk.

"Hey, are you gonna just stand their making wise cracks, or are you gonna dance?" Speedy had stepped along side the dark haired Tamerainian when she was distracted.

"I'm really very happy for them."

"Ok, but let's dance."

"Sure."

Beast Boy was pleading desperately with Raven for her to dance with him.

"Please? Please? PLEASE?" he begged. Turning into a puppy, he stared at her with big, sad eyes.

"Um, alright." Raven answered.

"Alright? ALRIGHT!" not wanting the opportunity to pass him by, he grabbed her tightly. The two blushed bright red, and Raven remarked, "As long as you don't squeeze me."

"No squeezing. Got it."

"Estamos en la discoteca, pero nosotros no estamos bailando." Mas o menos sadly remarked.

Aqualad retorted, "Well you two could dance with each other. With Star and Raven defiantly taken, and our leader all over her beloved 'Sparky', I've got nobody. You know, maybe I can get Blackfire away from Speedy for awhile."

"Think again, fish boy!" Speedy called out.

"You know Mas o Menos, what we need is more women."

**That's all for now turn in next week for more heart stopping action. Now that Starfire's family is squared away, it's time to talk to Batman. Remember to review. All reviews will aid in the rehabilitation of former villains. **


	4. Bat talk, or While the Titans are Away

**Well well well. I'm Back! Sorry for the hiatus- I'm currently focused on Kim Possible Fics. Please read my KP fic When in Need, as that story precedes this one., and sets up the reason that the two teams know each other. It can be found on the KP section of the website, or by clicking my profile. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or any other cartoon characters that I write about -for now.**

**Oh, and by the way, your kind reviews have enabled Control Freak to attend a 'Clash of the Planets" convention under moderate supervision.**

**On with the Story!**

Chapter 4: Bat Talk part 1, or While the Titans are away… 

After the newly enhanced Titans East returned to Steel City, Titans Tower became a little quieter. Or not.

"Please, would you play Halo 2 with me?" Beast Boy pleaded to Raven.

"Not. A. Chance. Why don't you get Cy to play? Or Robin?"

"Ah, Cy's working on the T-Car again and Robin's with Star."

"Oh. Well in that case, …. No. But I'll let you meditate with me."

"Don't you usually do that alone or with Starfire?"

"Well, you won't leave me alone, and Starfire has found other activities to occupy her free time."

Beast boy thought for a moment, and decided not to waist another chance to hang out with his no longer quite so creepy teammate.

In the basement, Cy was buffing the T-Car to a magnificent shine, and talking to Bumble Bee on his built in phone.

"Hey Bee! What's up?"

While on the roof, Robin and Starfire were talking about something other than how they felt about each other.

"Well, it seems Blackfire really has changed."

"Yes, and she is very fond of friend Speedy."

"Um.." Robin was somewhat reluctant to bring up his next topic. In fact, he had been avoiding it ever since he had proposed. None the less, it had to be done. So he took a deep breath and said, "I'm gonna have to tell Bruce."

"Tell him what, Robin?"

"About us, and our engagement."

"You have not yet told your Knorf, er, foster father about our betrothal? Why?"

"Because, he was always against personal relationships, especially between partners."

"But Robin, was he not like your father to you after your own parents died? I do not believe there is a much more personal relationship than between parents and their children."

"Good point. Well, we should tell him in person, since Gotham isn't exactly 5 solar systems away."

"I agree. When shall we leave?"

"Oh, in two days should be good. I'll tell the Titans they'll be without us for a week or so."

As Robin and Starfire returned to the main room, the Titan leader steeled himself against the inevitable pleas that at least Beast Boy was sure to make for him to take the whole team. Starfire, however, was in no way ready to resist the huge, sad eyes with which her green teammate pleaded to come along,

"Oh, Robin, why can't they come?"

"Who would watch the city?"

Beast Boy had an idea. "What about the Titans East?"

"No, they just were over here, and there's been some trouble in Steel City recently."

"How about, um, I got it! What about those dudes we helped to fight Brother Blood a few months ago?"

Robin thought for a moment, then recognition dawned upon his face.

"Oh, Team Possible, or was it Stoppable?" Robin saw both Starfire and BB looking at him as adorably as they were able. Beast boy had no effect, but Robin could only hold out for so long against his lovely fiancé.

"Ok, it couldn't hurt to ask. After all, I guess they kind of owe us a favor…"

No sooner had Robin finished when Beast Boy, now joined by Cyborg, were searching on the internet for the other team's famous website.

"Got it!" Cyborg called back in triumph.

* * *

In Middleton, Ron Stoppable was just bringing a tray piled high with nacos, his own brilliant creation, to his and Kim's favorite booth in Bueno Nacho. His wife couldn't help but smile as he set the try on the table and declared, 

"Lunch is served!"

Kim was just about to bite into one of the cheesy, messy, yet somehow rather tasty semi-Mexican shell when the familiar tune of her Kimmunicater rang out. She reached for it and turned on the screen.

"Hey, Wade, what's the sitch?" Ron looked up when he heard Kim's trademark phrase.

"Who's trying to steal or takeover what this time? You'd think that sooner or later, even the villains would get board of the same old plots."

Wade responded from the screen, "No villains this time. In fact, someone's calling in a favor you owe them."

"Huh?" The two heroes couldn't help but be surprised. They called in favors, not the other way around.

"The Teen Titans need your help."

"I thought you said there weren't any villains."

"There aren't. They're going on some sort of trip, and they want you to watch the city while they're gone."

The two adults, in their early 20's, thought this over for a moment.

"Well, Kim, I always wanted to be a masked super hero…"

"Not the Fearless Ferret again!"

"Of course not. Well, kinda, I mean, I think the suit might fit this time!"

"Wade, you can tell the Titans that they've got themselves a pair of house sitters. Oh, and Ron, you are not wearing that costume."

"I sure would love to see you as Ferret Girl." Ron said somewhat wistfully. "If I can't be the Ferret, can I make my own costume? You remember my mad mask making skills."

"We'll see." Kim replied with a smile.

* * *

The news was received with great joy in Titan's tower, by all except the masked leader. 

"Dudes! Now we can all go! And I can finally meet Batman!" Beast Boy was all but dancing around, he was so excited.

"Who said anything about Batman?" Robin asked, somewhat suspiciously.

"Come on, Robbo, we all know that we're going to see your mentor." Cyborg replied.

"I only said we were meeting my foster father Bruce." Robin was now on the defensive.

"Robin, I hate to break it to you like this, but everyone in the tower knows they're the same guy." Raven responded in her usual monotone.

"I know, I know. But if there's anyone more paranoid about secret identities then I am, it's Batman." Robin admitted defeat.

"Well, I'm not talkin'. You'll have to get Cy to promise on your own." Beast Boy concluded with a grin.

At that, Starfire entered the main room.

"Why hello, friends! Is it not glorious that we shall all be able to meet Robins foster father?"

"Truly glorious." Raven replied.

Robin sighed, as he thought what a five hour car trip with the Titans would be like.

The alarm went off, and the five heroes turned to the situation display, as they were already together.

"Looks like our house sitters are here." Cyborg announced as he saw the VTOL jet descending to the roof of Titans tower.

As the door to the jet opened, Ron was the first out.

"What's happening Titans! Titans? What, no welcoming committee?"

"Don't worry Ron, their probably off rescuing somebody." Kim replied, though it did seem a little odd that no one would be here, since they were expected. The door to the roof opened, and Starfire rushed out, grabbing both Kim and Ron in one of her classic hugs.

"Welcome again, friends! And thank you for coming!"

"It…was…nothing." Ron just managed to wheeze out before the tamerainian loosened her grip. The two visitors stumbled a bit as they caught their breaths.

"Oh! I am sorry if I have damaged you!"

"Don't worry about it. We're fine." Kim replied. By the way, what is this trip you're all going on, anyway? Some super hero summer vacation?"

"We're all going to Gothem City to tell Batman, who is Robin's foster father, that Robin and Starfire are getting married." Beast Boy answered.

"Hey, BB, whatever happened to 'I'm not talkin'?" Robin was only somewhat annoyed, as he knew they could trust the Stoppables.

"You and Robin are getting married?" Ron asked Starfire.

"Why yes friend Ron. Is it not glorious?"

"Why yes it is. This calls for a little celebration, when you get back."

* * *

Robin gave Kim and Ron a full tour of the Tower, explaining everything he thought they might need. Only Raven's room was completely off limits. 

"It's just too dangerous. Just incase the temptation to try on her outfit grows too great, we put one of her cloaks in Starfire's closet. Just don't tell Raven that." Robin said quietly.

"Don't tell me what?" the pale titan floated along side the tour group. "Oh, nothing. I was just telling them to stay out of your room." Robin quickly covered.

"Good."

"Well, that's about it." Robin concluded at the end of the tour. "Any questions?"

"I've got one." Kim replied. "Where do we sleep."

"Well, any room you want I…" realization dawned on him. She meant sleep _together_.

"Um, well, I a…" Beast Boy's room was too messy, and Cy's didn't have a real bed. And the thought of his or Star's room being used for anything but sleeping was just a bit disturbing. _"They wouldn't."_ He looked at the couple standing in front of him, their hands joined as they smiled. _"I guess they would."_

"We have a guest room. It's not used much, but we could have a queen sized bed there by tonight."

"Thanks. I didn't think any of your beds were quite large enough, anyway." Kim replied. She and Ron notice him squirm just a little, and they had to suppress the urge to see if they could make him blush more. As it was, when Starfire came up to him, she noticed that his cheeks weren't quite their normal color.

"Are you well, Robin?"

"Uh, yeah, Star." he answered.

"What are y'all doing wasting time? They're here, they've seen the tower, lets get going already!" Cyborg hollered, eager to get the T-car out on the road.

"Yes, let us go, Robin!" Starfire added in a very cheery voice.

"I call shotgun!" Beast Boy called out.

"Not a chance. There's no way I'm letting you drool all over my baby again, dog boy."

"Can we just leave already?" Raven was sitting in the car, holding a book that she apparently intended to read.

The other Titans entered the car, Cy as the driver, of course, Robin and Starfire together in the back, Raven sitting shotgun, and beast Boy in the back.

"You can put your dreary old book away, Rae, 'cuse I know some awesome car trip games!"

"You've got to be kidding me." She looked into his large, sad eyes. "_oh no._" "Alright. What do you have in mind?"

"A sing along! Oh, but not just any sing along. I bring you the extra special Teen Titans official car trip song!"

"Which is?" Someone else would have participated in this conversation by know, but Rob and Star were doing, something, and Cyborg was really and truly enjoying the ride.

"99 Bottles of Hair Gel on the Wall!" If it weren't for Raven's near complete mastery of her emotions, she very well might of cracked up at the suggestion.

Apparently, whatever it was that Robin and Starfire were doing was very interesting, as it wasn't until the green changeling and his singing partner reached 37 Bottles of Hair Gel that he realized what they were singing about. Blows might have been exchanged right then and there, if Starfire hadn't suggested they just sing something else. The hours passed somewhat peacefully, with Beast Boy singing along with some '80's radio station, the whole group joining in if they actually knew the song. Knowing the words never caused a problem for BB, who couldn't care less.

Peace couldn't last forever, however. It all started when Beast Boy decided it would be fun to sit in Raven's lap. HE changed into a gecko, and climbed to the car roof, when he was over Raven, he just released his grip and changed into a cat. Only it wasn't Raven's lap he fell on.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Get it off get it off get it off!" Cyborg screamed as the green kitten clung tightly to his head. The T-Car swerved, and would have crashed for sure if Raven hadn't lifted it from the road with her powers.

"Never do that again."

"Ok." a meek Beast Boy crawled back to his seat. Cyborg might well have turned his sonic cannon on his green teammate (he was as yet still to mad to speak), but Robin called out

"There it is! Gothem City!"

"Oh Robin, it is so large and, and…dark." Starfire was somewhat disappointed .

"Don't worry. Well be at Bruce's manor in no time."

It took a bit longer than that, as the city traffic was rather thick, but after half an hour, the T-car pulled in front of a large mansion.

"I and Star will go in. You guys park the car in the main garage. I tell you to come in if it's safe."

"If it's safe?" Raven was somewhat puzzled.

"Robin is not sure what his foster father will think of his getting married."

Robin and Starfire walked up to the front door together. Rather than their usual uniforms, Robin wore light gray slacks and a somewhat darker shirt with a tie. Instead of his mask, he wore a pair of dark sun glasses. Starfire wore a light purple dress that went down just past her knees.

Robin rang the bell, and clutched Star's hand tightly. Alfred answered the door.

"Master Dick! Its been so long. And who is this young lady?"

"Alfred, this is Starfire, my teammate and fiancée."

* * *

Back at the tower, the Stoppables were getting settled. 

"Just think, Ron. We just have one city." There was no reply.

"Ron? RON?" She was beginning to grow concerned, when out stepped her beloved husband. In green tights and a cape.

"How do I look?"

**What will the Bat say? And are Kim and Ron over their heads? Find out in the next exciting chapter!**

**A thousand apologies for those who have been waiting. I hope future updates will be more rapid. **

**Once again, if the Kim and Ron stuff didn't make sense to you, read "When in Need, under my profile. It might help.**

**Reader Poll: Soon, Robin's gonna need a best man. Who should it be? Beast Boy Cyborg or somebody else? A warning, though-I want Rae as the maid of honor, and this is definitely BBxRae. That doesn't have to affect your decision, though.**

**Don't Forget to Review! I don't mind being told to hurry up-it lets me know you're interested.**


	5. Meeting the Mentor, or The Gizmo who Sto...

**The Fifth Badical Chapter of "A Royal Engagement" is now here! So sorry it took so long, I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer: Come on. If I owned Teen Titans, Kim Possible, Batman, or any other character that you've ever head of before, I wouldn't have a silly pen name. Or would I? None the less, I don't own any of these characters. When I do, I'll let you know.**

**On with the Story!**

Chapter 5: Meeting the Mentor, or, How the Gizmo Stole Christmas

Alfred Pennyworth escorted Robin and Starfire to his master's sitting room. "Robin, what do you think he will say?"

"I wish I knew." The two heroes were felling a number of rare emotions: nervousness, uncertainty, and fear. The worst part was just waiting , wondering if coming had truly been the right idea.

"Master Bruce shall be here presently." Alfred pronounced, and left the room. No one would see the slight smile on his face. _Dick, getting married! Now if only we could find someone for Bruce._

After what seemed to be an eternity, Bruce Wayne entered. He had a imposing air about him, and even his old protégé felt uneasy in his presence.

"Welcome back, Dick! It's been quite a while since you left. How have you been?"

"Fine. The, um, my friends and I have been doing very well in Jump City. We can even afford to have a little vacation."

"That's great. You are going to introduce me to the young lady?"

"Of course. This is…" Robin had to think. How would he introduce her? After a moment of consideration, he saw no reason to delay the inevitable. "…Starfire. She's my teammate, and my fiancée."

Starfire let out a small "eep!", and Bruce looked gravely at his former charge.

"You do know, Dick, why I always discouraged relationships between teammates?"

"I believe you felt it could be used against us by our foes."

"Well, yes. But that's not all. Do you have any idea how hard it is to live as a couple? It can be incredibly difficult for normal people, but we're not normal. The constant danger of fighting crime can and has destroyed friendships and marriages."

Robin was temporarily silenced, uncertain what to say. Starfire was the next to speak.

"Sir, I recognize that what you say can be true, but is not always so. There are times that such relationships are the only way one can continue in our, um, I believe the word is, profession."

Robin nodded in agreement. "You don't know how many times the only thing that stood between me and death, or a life of crime, was the very close relationship between Starfire and me. If it wasn't for her, who knows where I'd be. As Slade's apprentice? Red-X? Or, most likely, locked up in some nuthouse for the criminally insane."

Bruce replied, "And so, you believe that your prepared for the challenge you will have to face, together? To raise children who may or may not have power and abilities that set them apart?"

The two young heroes answered in unison, "Yes."

"Then I guess there's only one thing left to say: Congratulations. I'm very happy to welcome such a charming and bold young lady into my extended family."

* * *

Outside, in the T-car, Beast Boy was well past impatient.

"They've been in there for , like, half an hour! If anything was wrong, they would have said so by now. Besides, I need to go to the bathroom!"

"And you're not going to turn into some animal and relive yourself on the wheels of my baby again! Raven, would you please ask the boy blunder if we can come in? Rob probably just forgot about us."

"If it'll stop you two from whining, sure."

"_Robin? What's taking so long? BB and Cy are going crazy!"_

Robin sat up at the sound of Raven's voice in his mind.

"_Sorry about that. All clear, come on in."_

"The rest of my team will be here in a minute." Robin told Bruce.

* * *

As Beast Boy entered Wayne Manor, he stopped and stared in awe.

"I can't believe I'm finally here. It's like some wonderful dream come true!"

Cyborg and Raven were equally impressed.

"Why can't we live in a mansion with a faithful butler?" Cyborg asked.

"Because, Bruce Wayne, in addition to being a superhero, is a multibillionaire." Raven replied.

"Oh, yeah."

"Care to take the grand tour?" Bruce Wayne said as he approached the younger heroes.

"Oh, could we? I want to see the Kitchen, and the entertainment center and the gym and the Batcave and…" Cyborg found himself interrupted by Beast Boy. "and the rest room."

"Right this way, Beast Boy." Bruce replied.

"He knows my name? Batman just said my name!" Beast Boy stared at his hero, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"Robin, is something wrong with your friend?"

"No, he gets like that sometimes. I think the last time it was over some moped."

"Robin, I believe the last time Beast Boy had that particular facial expression was when he found that friend Raven had accidentally left her door open when changing her uniform." Starfire commented innocently.

Beast Boy and Raven turned a most unnatural shade of rd, and Cyborg scratched the back of is head. "I wonder how things are going back at the tower?" he said in attempt to change the subject.

* * *

Back in Jump City, all was peaceful. In Titans tower, Kim and Ron were preparing to watch a movie.

"They've got 'Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow'." Ron called out.

"Works for me, so long as I get my usual seat." Kim replied, a sly smile on her face.

The two settled down together on the couch, and before long had found a very comfortable position. It seemed that this night would be spent quietly.

"Kimmie, do ya think we could get a plane like that? It would be very helpful on those super long range underwater missions."

"Ron, I really don't think such a pla…"

Kim was cut off by the sound of the alarm.

"What is this, some sort of a drill?" Ron sat up reluctantly.

Kim reached for her Kimmunicater. "Ok, Wade what's going on?"

Her tech man looked at his monitors, which had been linked to the Titan's computers, and replied, "Looks like a break-in at the Gamestation 5 factory."

Ron grew worried. "Oh no! The Gamestation 5 is the most anticipated gift of the holiday season! It won't even be released until November! Kim, somebody's trying to steal Christmas."

Kim looked at her beloved husband with just a hint of irritation. "Ron, nobody's stealing Christmas. They probably just want the factory's equipment to make some robot or something."

The two heroes slipped into their usual mission gear, as Kim thought there would be no need for the battle suit and absolutely refused to go dressed as Starfire and Robin.

She relented somewhat, however, and they rode to the factory on the R-cycle.

"This bike totally rocks!" Ron called out.

When they arrived, the factory was darkened. The two entered cautiously. "Wade, any idea where our bad guy of the night might be?" Kim asked on her Kimmunicater.

"Just walk down the main hallway for 200 yards, and you should see him. Or them, not too sure yet."

"Oh, please let it be a him, or a her, and not them." Rom muttered softly.

* * *

In Gothem, the Teen Titans were being treated to the grand tour. After viewing the manor, Bruce led them towards the Batcave.

"Can I be sure I can trust you to keep this a secret?"

Robin spoke for his team. "You can trust Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg, and no one would believe Beast Boy if he told." The team snickered at this comment, with one obvious exception.

"I was just kidding, BB. I know we can trust you, too."

As the last door swung open, all five of the younger heroes stood in awe. Even Robin was taken by the immense size and hallowed reputation of this place, and had a special interest in the many recent modifications.

"So, you haven't just left it as it was the day I left."

"Of course not. There's a new central computer, and a new combat simulation program, which I developed from Cyborg's program." The half robot grinned with pride.

"The Batmobile has also undergone a few upgrades. Anybody care to take her for a spin?"

Cyborg's jaw fell to the floor, when Bruce Wayne smiled. "Sorry, nobody drives my car but me." Cyborg responded with a knowing nod.

Robin stood, again in shock. "Batman made a joke? He must be happier that I thought."

* * *

"Ok, we're here. Where's the thief?" Kim asked. She didn't have to wait long to find out.

"KP, watch out!" Suddenly, a small form glided from the rafters, and fired to small blasters at the red head. Kim narrowly dodged their fire, and pulled Ron under a conveyor belt. "You don't think it's…" She didn't have to finish.

"So, what are you bouger eaters doin' here in Jump City?

"Gizmo." Ron replied.

'That's right! Now, it seems that this is the part where somebody attacks somebody. Since your new here, you don't have to chose." With that, the diminutive villain deployed his spider leg and started looking for the two heroes.

"Where are you razzafrazzen, uh what do you call your selves? Well. Looks like you don't want to play. That's ok, I'll smash ya next time." Gizmo redeployed his wings, and headed for a window in the roof, carrying a large sack. As he reached the top, a grappling hook shot up.

"Ron, PULL!"

The hook wrapped itself around Gizmo's leg, and , as he was already overweight with his cargo, he tumbled out of the sky. Kim bound him with her rope.

"Let me go!" Gizmo cried out.

"Not a chance. I still remember the last time we met." Ron replied. (A/n- this story is contained in When in Need, which can be found by clicking my screen name. Sorry that one of the villain's names is wrong.)

"I've gotta know, " Kim said, standing over the small thief, "What did you have planed?"

"Well, I was trying to steal every Gamestation 5 and sabotage the plant, so that the snot faced titans couldn't have one."

Kim was in shock.

"What did I tell ya? Trying to steal Christmas."

* * *

In Gothem, the tour had finally finished. The 6 heroes had gathered in the dining room, and where enjoying a small feast.

"Robin, you've got the coolest, uh, foster father." Beast Boy commented while he at his tofu steak and eggplant.

"So, " Bruce decided to ask, "what plans do you have? Have you selected someone to perform the ceremony? Where's it going to be? Who's n the Wedding party?"

"Well, we were planning on having the wedding at St. Augustine's Cathedral with one of the priests leading and Starfire's guardian assisting as the ruler of her home planet. As for the wedding party…"

Every face at the table turned eagerly to here what he would say.

**In the Next exciting chapter, Robin's Choice, Or An Engagement Party to Remember, Robin announces who will be best man, based on your suggestions and my whims, and Kim and Ron battle a new to them enemy with a truly strange plot. **

**I sincerely hope to have it up much sooner. Thanks for reading, and Review. And, anyone who can point out my obscure Star Wars reference will receive special mention in a subsequent chapter.**


End file.
